Dedede: Comin at Ya!
by mpuppy4
Summary: The adventures of Dedede and his friends after his Starship crash lands on the planet Pop Star, in the country of Dream Land. Dedede is a legendary Star Warrior destined to save Dream Land from destruction by the evil Nightmare. Prince Kirby, the ruler of Dream Land, wants to drive Dedede away, and orders up fearsome monsters from Nightmare's company, Nightmare Enterprises.
1. Theme Song: Dedede!

**~Theme Song: Dedede!~**

_Dedede, that's the name you should know!_

_Dedede, he's the king of the show!_

_You'll holler and hoot!_

_He'll give Kirby the boot!_

_Dedede is the one!_

_He just comes right at ya!_

_He just comes right at ya!_

_He'll give all that he got,_

_Take your very best shot!_

_He'll just come right at ya for sure,_

_Yeah!_

_Customer Service: How can we help you, Prince Kirby?_

_Tuff: He wants a monster that'll squash ol' Dedede!_

_Customer Service: That's what we do best at N.M.E.!_

_Tiff: You better get it with a money back guarantee!_

_~Instrumental~_

_Oh, Dedede! Saving the day!_

_Dedede, he'll blow you away!_

_He's truly a prize,_

_You won't believe your eyes!_

_Dedede,_

_DEDEDE!_

_Dedede..._

_DEDEDE!_

_Dedede!_

_DEDEDE!_

_Dedede is the one!_

_Comin at ya!_

_Yeah!_


	2. Dedede Comes to Cappy Town

**~Dedede Comes to Cappy Town~**

Cappy Town's sheep herder was fast asleep, dreaming happily. Unbeknown to him, all of his sheep were being eaten alive by a giant monster hidden in the shadows. He awoke with a start, and waved his pitch-fork at the monster. But it was to late.

All of the sheep were gone.

_~theme song plays~_

In the deepest depths of space, a small, star-shaped space craft flew through the dark. Inside, a blue penguin-like creature slept soundly. Suddenly, an alarm started going off, startling the creature awake. The ship went into a warp mode, sending him hurdling through space. The blue creature was shaken baddy, due to his ship spinning clumsily. It stopped short of a small planet, covered in water and lush plant life. The alien gasped and pressed his hands against the windshield, admiring the planet's beauty.

* * *

In Dreamland's castle, all of the people of Cappy Town were shouting angrily at Tuff, one of the Prince's right hand assistants, who was wearing a waist coat with a star on it.

"There's a monster eating all of our sheep!"

"The prince must have it here!"

"Monster?!" Tuff exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous, there's no monster in this castle!"

"Yes there is!" one of the villagers exclaimed angrily. "It's big, and it's scary, and it eats everything in sight!"

Tuff pushed the villagers away. "That's Prince Kirby!" He pointed back to the prince, who was wearing a crown and a red robe, gobbling down his supper. Tiff, who was wearing the same waist coat as Tuff, was standing next to him, taking a somewhat guard-like pose.

"There's no monster here!" Tuff exclaimed. "So go back to your homes so his majesty can finish his supper in peace!"

"Hey, wait a minute, Tuff!" called a voice from behind. It was Escargoon, followed by Fololo, Falala, and Tiff and Tuff's parents, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like. "Not so fast!" Escargoon shouted. "How do we know you're not lying again?!"

"Yeah, like you usually do?!" Fololo finished for him.

"You have no right to speak to him that way!" Tiff approached them. She laughed. "Our parents should slap you silly."

"Come on, dad!" Tuff said.

"Tell them this is all nonsense!" Tiff said.

"Um..." Sir Ebrum began, stroking his chin. "Well, a monster _is_ the kind of thing Kirby would love..."

"The Prince _must_ be behind this!" Lady Like exclaimed.

"You're the court official!" Tiff exclaimed, getting in her father's face. "How dare you accuse his royal highness?!" She turned to Prince Kirby, who was just finishing his dinner. "Want us to check them in for a two week stay in the dungeon, Prince?" she asked.

Kirby just laughed. He spun around in his chair. "Poyo poyo?" he said. "Poyo poyo, poyo?" He pointed to a fish tank containing a small octopus.

"He asked," Tiff said. "if the monster looks anything like that?"

"That's it!" one of the villagers exclaimed.

"That's the monster!" another shouted. "Except it was a hundred times bigger!"

Kirby and his two minions laughed together. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "Poyo, poyo poyo!"

"'Well, as you can see," Tiff spoke for the prince. "'this isn't a monster. It's my new pet octopus.'"

Kirby waved a sardine over the tank and dropped it in, watching his pet eat it. "Poyo, poyo poyo."

"'And the only thing he likes to eat is sardines.'" Tiff pointed at the Prince when everybody gave her a weird look. "That's what he said."

"Oh," everybody said in harmony.

"Is it just me," Falala whispered to Fololo. "Or is it weird that she knows what he's saying?"

Fololo shook his head. "It's not just you."

Kirby laughed. "Poyo poyo," he said cheerfully. "...poyo poyo!"

"'Little thing wouldn't hurt a fly,'" Tiff said. "'...unless it was on the end of a fishing hook!'" She laughed with the prince.

"Of course not, your majesty!" Tuff said. "Now go back to your homes so that the Prince can eat his dessert! Go on, go! You're gone!"

Escargoon sneaked past him and Tiff and peered into the fish tank. The octopus glared back at him with glowing green eyes.

* * *

In Dreamland's forest, all of the inhabitants (except for the Prince and Sir Ebrum's kids) of Cappy Town were gathered beneath Kabu, the all-seeing tiki.

"Tell me, citizens of Dreamland," Kabu said mystically. "For what purpose have you come to consult me?"

"We seek your wisdom and knowledge, Kabu!" Sir Ebrum said. "For three nights, a giant monster has been stealing our sheep!"

"And it's robbing _me _of my beauty sleep!" Lady Like exclaimed.

"Prince Kirby says it's not _his_ monster..." Mayor Len said gloomily.

"...but I don't believe that rascal!" Chief Bookem finished.

"You know the truth, Kabu!" Fololo cried.

"Please tell us where the monster is, Kabu," Escargoon requested. "and how we can make it go away!"

"The monster is here..." Kabu replied. "...and all of Dreamland is in grave danger."

"Why did he come here?" Escargoon asked.

"It was called here by your own Prince Kirby..." Kabu replied.

Not far off, Kirby, Tuff, and Tiff were watching from a jeep, containing a bazooka with the same star that was on Tiff and Tuff's uniforms on it, that Tiff was driving.

"Sounds like the big Kaboon's got your number, Princy!" Tuff laughed.

Kirby bonked him in the head. "Poyo poyo poyo!" he said angrily.

"'That tattle-tailing tiki...'" Tiff said for the Prince.

"The monster was created..." Kabu continued. "...by one far more powerful than Prince Kirby..."

"I'd like to lock both of them up!" Chief Bookem growled.

"What could we do to stop them?" Mayor Len asked nervously.

"...There is nothing you can do." Kabu said.

Everybody gasped.

"Oh dear!"

"What will we do now?"

"I'll take them on single-handed!"

"This can't be happening!"

"Then is Dreamland doomed?" Falala asked worriedly.

"Can't anybody help, Kabu?" Escargoon asked hopefully.

"There is one hope..." Kabu stated. "...a Star Warrior traveling through space, who's name is Dedede."

"Dedede?" Escargoon asked.

"Yay, Dedede!" Fololo and Falala cheered.

_I hope he'll be able to do it!_ Escargoon thought.

Suddenly there was a round of evil laughter as Kirby drove the car up to Kabu, sending the Cappies scrambling. "Poyo, poyo poyo!" the Prince shouted, standing up in his car seat.

"He said," Tiff spoke the Prince's words. "'That's trash you're talking Kabu!'"

"Poyo, poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby ranted.

"'There is no such person as Dedede!'" Tiff said for him.

"That's right!" Tuff said. "You're full of Kabologna!"

"Kabu can see the future..." Kabu retorted.

Kirby laughed. "Poyo poyo?"

"Then why don't you predict what's going to happen," Tiff said. "when he presses that button?"

"I predict you will not push it." Kabu stated.

Kirby laughed, bonking Tuff in the head. "Poyo?! Poyo, poyo!"

"You're right, Prince!" Tiff laughed. "That is the most ridiculous thing we've ever heard!"

Kirby took aim at the giant future-seer. "Poyo poyo." he growled.

"He predicts you're dead wrong!" Tiff shouted.

Suddenly, a bright light shined over head, nearly blinding the people below. A star-shaped spaceship was hurdling towards earth erratically. It broke through trees and startled the remaining sheep. It rolled around on the ground until it stopped short of a cliff. Everybody raced towards it and stared at it in awe. Except for Kirby, of course, who just looked annoyed. Slowly, the door began to open, emitting the same blinding light that they had seen before. Inside was a blue penguin-like alien, who squirmed until he fell out of the ship and on his face. Escargoon reached for it, but before he could, Kirby lifted it up by the cape using his royal staff. He turned it around and dropped it right-side-up.

It looked around at the people around him. Most of the gave confused looks, but three of them gave looks of pure hatred.

"Looks like an alien invader!" Tiff said, practically reading the Prince's mind.

"Suck it up, highness!" Tuff shouted.

Kirby was about to inhale the strange blue alien, until Escargoon stood in the way. "Wait a second, let's see what it is!" He looked up at the creature. "Are you a space alien?"

"An... alien?" the creature asked. "I... don't think I am."

Escargoon scratched his head. "It's gotta be impossible, but your name wouldn't happen to be Dedede?"

The alien gasped cheerfully. "That's my name! How did you know my name?"

Everybody gasped again.

"_That's_ Dedede?!" Fololo gasped exasperatedly.

"The Star Warrior?!" Sir Ebrum was bewildered.

"It's so blue!" Lady Like exclaimed.

Escargoon fell over anime-style.

Kirby laughed and hopped on Dedede's head, knocking him backwards. "Poyo poyo!" he exclaimed. He pointed to his henchmen. "Poyo! Poyo poyo Dedede." Funny how he could only repeat things he heard.

"What did he tell us to do?" Tuff asked his sister.

"He told us to throw Dedede off the cliff." Tiff replied.

The siblings used what strength they had to pick up Dedede. "Hey now!" the Star Warrior exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"No, please don't!" Escargoon gasped.

"Heave..." Tiff began.

"Ho!" Tuff finished as the tossed the blue visitor over.

They all looked over and watch Dedede fall. "Well that seemed unnecessary!" Sir Ebrum said.

"Why did you have to clobber that Dedede?" Lady Like asked sadly.

"The Prince just saved you all from a public menace!" Tuff retorted.

"Poyo," Prince Kirby said. "poyo Dedede poyo poyo!"

"His majesty suspects Dedede was the monster who was eating all the sheep!" Tiff explained.

"I hope that little penguin's all right..." Lady Like said as everybody turned back to the seemingly bottomless pit.

"I'll go see!" Escargoon cried, hopping down the hill.

"Me too!" Fololo exclaimed, following.

"Me three!" Falala followed her brother.

Kirby snorted. "Poyo poyo, poyo."

"'Good riddance, I say.'" Tiff translated.

* * *

"Dedede!" Escargoon shouted down the hole. "Just hang on! We're coming down to help you!" He tried to start climbing down, but the rock crumbled beneath his feet and he started falling.

Dedede, who luckily landed on a ledge and was merely dazed, woke up and blinked. Then, using his cape as a parachute, leaped off and grabbed Escargoon, just saving him from falling on a stalagmite. He then carefully tossed Escargoon to the ground and allowed his cape to let him fall.

"Dedede just saved my life..." Escargoon said in awe.

Fololo and Falala flew down. "A monster wouldn't have done that, Escargoon!" Fololo said.

"You're right, Fololo!" Falala said. "Maybe Dedede is a Star Warrior!"

"Impossible, Falala!" Escargoon stood up and dusted himself off. "Just look at him! He's nothing like any warriors _I've_ ever seen."

"He's seen warriors?" Falala asked. Fololo shrugged.

"A... Star Warrior?" Dedede laughed. "I don't know about that... hm?" he spotted a light at the end of the tunnel, then rushed towards it.

"Dedede! Wait for us!" Fololo exclaimed, following him.

"Don't let him get away, Fololo!" Falala called.

"Some warrior." Escargoon sighed, bewildered.

Dedede rushed out into daylight and looked over at the beautiful town he had landed in. "Well I'll be..."

Escargoon, Fololo, and Falala followed him out, and gazed on with him.

"This is Cappy Town!" Falala said.

"And the people are called 'Cappies!'" Fololo said.

"Amazing..." Dedede said, his eyes shining. He turned around, then accidentally bumped into Escargoon. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Escargoon sighed. "I work for the Prince, and we live in the castle!" he said. "In case you were wondering, my name's Escargoon."

"Name's... Escargoon?" Dedede repeated the words.

"Right!" Fololo said. "And we're his friends! Fololo..."

"...and Falala!" Falala finished.

"Fololo? And Falala?" Dedede repeated that, too. He laughed. "Those are cute names!" They all laughed together.

"Hey!"

They turned around to see Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff approaching fast in their jeep. "Out of the way, the Prince'll get that monster!" Tuff called.

Escargoon, Fololo, and Falala leaped out of the way, but Dedede didn't budge. He just looked at them. The car bashed into him, sending him tumbling down the hill. He stood up and brushed himself off as Tiff drove the jeep down the hill and turned it to face him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Dedede exclaimed.

"That was for being a monster!" Tiff replied.

Kirby blasted Dedede with the bazooka, sending him tumbling backwards again. He continued to fire as Dedede ran away, until he finally got blasted into the farmer's field.

"Dedede!" Escargoon called.

"Knock it off!" Fololo called to the Prince and his henchmen.

"He's not a monster!" Falala cried.

Kirby and his henchmen weren't paying any attention, though. Kirby was looking around and Tiff was wondering where to drive. "He went into that watermelon patch!" Tuff shouted, pointing in the direction that Dedede had fallen.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby shouted at Tiff, who jammed the gas pedal.

Escargoon, Fololo, and Falala ducked as the car sent up a dust cloud.

"Who lets ten-year-olds drive?!" Falala exclaimed.

"Apparently, Kirby." Fololo sighed.

They got to their feet and followed the car, moving past it and blocking their path.

"We're not going to let you hurt our friend Dedede!" Escargoon exclaimed.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby growled, waving his staff around.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Tiff shouted. "He's the prince!"

"Wait!" Tuff shouted, stopping Tiff and Kirby short. "I have an idea!" He whispered it to Tiff, who whispered it to Kirby, who's eyes lit up.

"Poyo, poyo poyo."

"'There's more than one way to skin a Dedede!'" Tiff translated.

Kirby laughed as Tiff drove the car out of the watermelon patch.

"I wonder where they're off to?" Mayor Len wondered aloud.

"Hey!" Chief Bookem cried. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, but where's Dedede?" Escargoon said. Fololo and Falala looked around.

"Dedede?" Falala asked

"Dedede!" Fololo called.

"Dedede, where are you?" Escargoon called.

Eventually they found him, eating a watermelon whole. He swallowed, then said. "Oh, hey guys!"

* * *

"...and as Mayor of Cappy Town," Mayor Len continued his speech. "I know I speak for everyone when I say we are pleased and proud to welcome out honored guest: the mighty Star Warrior, Dedede!"

"I can speak for myself, thank you!" Chief Bookem growled.

"Heh! We all know that, Chief Bookem!" Mayor Len laughed.

"Let's hurry up and eat!" Fololo exclaimed.

"Right, I'm sure that's what Dedede wants anyway!" Falala said.

"Then let's dig in, shall we?" Mayor Len said.

Suddenly, Dedede pulled out a mallet and used it to scoop everything on the table, including the silverware and tablecloth. He licked his lips, then spit out anything that wasn't food. Realizing he missed one, he reached into his mouth and pulled out a spoon. "That was good eats!"

Everybody stared at him, astonished.

Fololo sighed. "I knew I should have started eating..."

"Hey!" Escargoon cried. "What's the big idea, Dedede?!"

Dedede wasn't paying attention. He sniffed, then hopped out of his chair and started heading for the door. "I smell something weird!"

"Dedede, wait!" Escargoon, Fololo and Falala followed him out as quickly as possible. When they got out, they looked around. Fololo pointed out where Dedede was and they continued to follow him. They stopped short of where Dedede was looking out over a pile of sheep bones.

"Well I'll be..." Dedede muttered.

The others raced up to him, and looked around. "Did you do this?" Escargoon asked Dedede.

"Maybe Dedede is the monster!" Falala fretted.

"What?!" Dedede exclaimed. "Of course I'm not! I-"

"We can't stay here!" Escargoon exclaimed, looking around, then dragging Dedede in another direction. They rushed into a shed and slammed the door.

"You _are_ the one who ate all those sheep, aren't you?!" Fololo exclaimed.

"What?" Dedede asked.

"If you tell us the truth, Dedede, maybe we can help you!" Falala offered.

"Um..." Dedede began.

"But if you don't, you're history!" Fololo threatened.

"Hey!" called a voice with an Australian accent from outside. "Let's check out this shack!"

"We might as well," called a Scottish-accented voice. "We've checked everywhere else." (I honestly have no idea what he said in that scene, or what their accents are.)

Escargoon stuffed a large potato sack over Dedede. "Hey! What's the big idea?! It's dark in here!" Escargoon shushed him and they stared nervously at the door.

The door busted down, and there stood Sword and Blade. "It's Escargoon!" Sword said.

"And them lads, Fololo and Falala!" Blade added.

"Hi Sword, hi Blade..." Fololo said nervously.

"What are you two doing here?" Escargoon asked.

"We're under orders from the prince!" Blade said through his thick accent.

"We're looking for a bloke named Dedede!" Sword said.

"Hey, that's funny..." Escargoon said. "So are we..."

"But he's sure not in here!" Fololo said.

"I am not so sure." Sword and Blade stepped aside as Meta Knight stepped into the shack. Slowly he approached Escargoon, who trembled with fear. He drew his sword and would have sliced Escargoon if he hadn't have moved. Instead, it hit the top of the potato sack. Meta Knight lifted his sword, revealing Dedede.

"It is... true!" Meta Knight said as his eyes slowly changed from yellow, to orange, to green and back. He spun around and left the shack. After a moment, Escargoon followed him out. Fololo, Falala, and Dedede followed him.

"Please, Meta Knight!" Falala pleaded.

"Don't tell the prince!" Fololo finished for her.

Meta Knight stared up at the night sky. "The prince is not the problem, for now." he said. "Now we have to find the _real_ monster."

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke emerged from the side of the castle. Everybody gasped. "Oh no!" Dedede cried, and raced in the direction of the castle. There was another explosion, and Dedede started running faster.

On the castle's terrace, Kirby, Tuff, and Tiff were toying around with Dedede's ship, trying to fix it. The only problem was, they weren't sure how.

"How am I supposed to fix this thing when I don't have the owner's manual?!" Tuff complained.

Kirby whacked him on the head with his staff. "Poyo, poyo poyo!"

"The prince wants you to be more careful with the star ship, little brother." Tiff said. "Once it's fixed, we can send Dedede back where he came from.

Kirby nodded. Then he noticed a small blue wallet inside. He picked it up and opened it. All three of them stared in awe at the small, shining star that was inside of it. Kirby took it out and watched it shine.

"Sire, we might need that!" Tuff exclaimed.

Kirby bonked him in the head again. "Poyo poyo." he said to Tiff, then left to his room.

Tiff followed him, but took a moment to stick her tongue out at her brother and say, "He called me his favorite!"

Tuff snorted, then turned back to the ship, but yelped when he saw Dedede leaping over the edge and onto the terrace. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise!" Tuff said nervously. "Ya see, I was just trying to fix your Star Ship for ya!"

"That's awful nice of ya..." Dedede said, looking up at his battered ship. He looked down and saw the blue wallet, which Kirby had thrown to the ground when he took the star out. Dedede picked it up, and was about to ask where the star went.

"Not my fault!" Tuff insisted before he could say anything.

Dedede turned his gaze to the entrance to the castle, then rushed in. "Kirby...!"

* * *

Kirby had his gaze fixed on his little octopus. He snorted. "Poyo, poyo!"

"I know, your majesty," Tiff said, playing with her waist coat. "Nightmare Enterprises _did_ rip you off." She followed Kirby into the throne room, casting a glance back at the fish tank. As soon as she looked away, it pulled a bone out from behind it's back and began nibbling on it.

"But you have to wonder," Tiff continued. "what the villagers were seeing?"

"Poyo, poyo. Poyo." Kirby replied, sitting down in his throne and punching numbers into the key pad.

Tiff sighed. "You're right. It probably _was_ Dedede."

She walked over to stand next to Kirby as the room began to open up into a huge transport system. A television screen emerged from the wall, and a tall man with purple hair appeared on it.

"Welcome to Nightmare Enterprises, Prince Kirby." the man said. "How can I assist you?"

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby cried angrily, waving his staff around. "Poyo poyo poyo!"

"The prince is angry with you," Tiff said. "because he ordered an octopus monster from you that could terrorize Cappy Town, and all he got was something to fill his fish tank!"

"Just give it time, your highness," the man said. "and I guarantee that little shrimp will grow on you!"

"It better..." Tiff muttered as Kirby put the transport system away. Kirby waddled over to the fish tank to check on the octopus, and much to his surprise, it had grown bigger! It pulled itself out of the tank and stared right into the Prince's eyes.

"Uh-oh..." Tiff said. She stormed out into the hallway and ran right past Dedede.

"What's up with her?" he wondered aloud. His wondering was cut short when he saw Prince Kirby, with glowing green eyes and a smirk on his face. Dedede gasped as Kirby charged at him with his staff. Dodging blows carefully, Dedede was able to avoid getting hurt, until Kirby started using his "inhale" ability. Dedede scrambled as fast as he could to avoid getting eaten, then got bashed into the wall by Kirby's staff.

"Dedede!" Escargoon called, rushing in with Fololo and Falala at his heels. They gasped as Kirby slammed Dedede into the wall again.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like came over to watch.

"Look, it's Dedede!" Sir Ebrum said.

"He's getting planked by the prince!" Lady Like added.

Dedede steered Kirby into a pillar, sending the star he had taken flying from his cape and at Escargoon's feet. He picked it up and he, Fololo and Falala took a good look at it, unaware that the broken pillar was about to fall on them.

"Get away!" Meta Knight pushed them away from where the pillar was going to fall just before it crashed.

"Hey, you're on our side!" Escargoon cried happily.

"Look out!" Meta Knight called as the octopus monster grew bigger and turned red. It grew bigger and bigger until it didn't even fit in the room!

"That must be the monster that ate all of the sheep!" Fololo exclaimed.

"Yes, and it has taken control of the prince!" Meta Knight cried.

The monster grew so big that it's legs were sticking out of the walls!"

The villagers of Cappy Town watched as the monstrosity grew. "It's going to destroy the castle!" one of them exclaimed.

Kirby awoke to the frightening sight of the octopus being in his face. He yelped and ran for his life, accidentally diving right into Tiff and Tuff, who were cowering behind piles of rubble. He picked them up by their uniforms and started shouting at them.

"What did he say?!" Tuff shouted over the sounds of roaring and crumbling.

"He said to find the receipt because he wants a refund!" Tiff shouted in reply.

Meta Knight leaped in front of them. "You had better leave, sire!" he called.

Sword and Blade rushed at the monster, only to be taken out by a giant tentacle. It then crashed through the floor and sent one giant tentacle after Escargoon, Fololo and Falala, who were running as fast as possible. They watched as Kirby, Tuff, and Tiff passed them. Apparently, they could run faster. Then the tentacle knocked our heroes backward.

Dedede watched in anger and the Prince and his flunkies hid behind another pillar. "My friends!" Dedede cried. He dashed over and stood in front of them with his arms spread.

"Dedede!" Falala cried.

"The one and only!" Dedede replied with a grin.

Suddenly, more (but smaller) octopuses emerged from the suction cups on the tentacles. "I'll take you on!" Dedede cried, charging at them. Unfortunately, he was so baddly outnumbered that he got taken out within thirty seconds.

Kirby waved his staff around, jumping and cheering.

"Sure, _now_ it's a keeper." Tuff said sarcastically.

Dedede turned a sickening dark green as he got hit in the head by a rock and fell backwards.

"Oh no..." Escargoon said. The star he was holding was flashing the same color as Dedede had become. Dedede tried to stand up, but was knocked over by another mini-octopus almost immediately.

"Where did you get that?" Meta Knight asked.

"This?" Escargoon asked. "Prince Kirby dropped it. Why?"

"That is the Warp Star," Meta Knight replied. "the source of Dedede's power!"

Escargoon gasped as the star flashed back to a yellow color and Dedede became blue again. He stood up and started running, the mini-octopuses following him.

"Dedede!" Escargoon cried, following.

"Escargoon, watch out!" Fololo cried.

Dedede stormed up one set of stairs and Escargoon went up another. Dedede found himself on a small terrace, but the entrance he had come from was quickly destroyed. He found himself face-to-face with the huge monster.

But just in time, Escargoon made it the the top of another terrace just across from his. "Dedede!" he cried, holding the Warp Star above is head.

Dedede gasped. "The Warp Star!" he cried. He pulled out his mallet and started bashing mini-octopuses left and right until they were all gone.

"He got rid of them all!" Fololo cried as he, Falala, and Meta Knight came up the staircase to join Escargoon.

"It is the power of Dedede's Piko-Piko hammer." Meta Knight explained.

The octopus raised it's tentacle and started spewing more mini-octopuses, this time ones that were on fire. Dedede knocked them all away with his hammer.

"Hooray!" Escargoon, Fololo and Falala cheered.

The monster raised two tentacles into the air and started flinging hundreds of flaming mini-octopuses. "Not today, octopus," Dedede cried, raising his hammer. "Not today!" He swung his hammer around and around until he had all of them in his grasp and then swallowed them whole.

Dedede leaped into the air and did a double front flip. A shining emerald formed on his hat as it and his hammer caught fire, and a golden ring strapped around his forehead.

"That is Dedede's 'copy' ability," Meta Knight said. "After swallowing an attack, Dedede can transform himself. Dedede had now become... Fire Dedede!"

The octopus spat fire at Fire Dedede in an attempt to hurt him, but he gathered the attack in his hammer and sent it flying back at it. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!" Fire Dedede called. The monster, now caught on fire, looked even angrier than he had before. "Me and my big mouth..."

"Dedede!" Escargoon cried, thrusting the Warp Star at Fire Dedede. It flew over to him and grew bigger, then Dedede hopped onto it. He laughed cheerfully as he evaded the monster's attacks, until he finally had a chance. He leaped off the Warp Star and slammed his Fire Hammer into the beast's head. It tried holding onto a castle tower, but it was no use. The force was to strong. Fire Dedede sent the monster flying into orbit!

"That's what you get!" Dedede cried, leaping off of the Warp Star, which shrank back down and went into Escargoon's hands, and transformed back into regular Dedede.

"Yay! Hooray!" Escargoon, Fololo and Falala cheered.

Prince Kirby started crying and Tiff translated that he was complaining about how he wouldn't get a refund now.

* * *

Back at Nightmare Enterprises, Customer Service was watching the battle in Dreamland through a telescope. He turned to a shadowy figure behind him and said, "Well, it looks like their little visitor turned out to be a Star Warrior after all."

The shadowy figure laughed evilly in response to this.

* * *

Back in the place where Dedede had first crash landed, everybody (still subtracting the Prince and his assistants) was crowded around Dedede's fixed Star Ship to say goodbye.

"I wish you could have stayed around a little longer, Dedede." Escargoon said.

Dedede nodded as he approached his Star Ship. "I'm really gonna miss all you guys..." he started.

Escargoon folded his arms and spun around. "I hate long goodbyes!" he said, cutting Dedede off. "So just get on your ship and go!"

"I see..." Dedede said gloomily, hopping back into the ship and waving goodbye. He cast a final glance at Escargoon and his friends as the ship took off.

Escargoon couldn't take it. He, Fololo and Falala raced alongside the ship. "Goodbye, Dedede!" they cried.

"Goodbye..." Dedede said, waving.

"Thanks for saving us!" Falala cried.

"Come back and visit!" Fololo shouted.

Dedede smiled and nodded as his ship took off farther into the sky. But Kirby, Tiff and Tuff, who were sitting in that car of theirs, had other plans.

Kirby laughed. "Poyo, poyo poyo!"

"What did he say?" Tuff asked Tiff.

"He said we're gonna make sure that doesn't happen!" she replied.

Tuff nodded and took aim at Dedede's ship. "Goodbye for good!" He blasted the engines on Dedede's ship, sending it spiraling down until it crashed into their car.

Dedede landed at Escargoon, Fololo and Falala's feet, then they looked up to see Prince Kirby and his flunkies lying on the ground next to their destroyed car.

"I think we've been star struck!" Tuff exclaimed.

Kirby grumbled and started chasing Tuff in circles, swinging at him with his staff. Tiff just sat back and got a good laugh.

Dedede and his friends laughed, too. "Well, it looks like you won't be leaving, Dedede!" Escargoon said. "You want to stay with us?"

Dedede looked around at Cappy Town and all of his new friends. He smiled. "Yeah," he replied. I think I do!"

_~credits roll~_

**_Heyo everybody! This is just a disclaimer here. Or... whatever. I'm gonna have to twist Fololo's personality a little since I'm gonna have to pile a bunch of Tuff's lines onto him. He and Falala are going to become more important characters to the story. I'm also sorry to say that I won't be able to get every episode into this. I'll have to cut certain episodes like "Escargoon Rules," "Flower Power," and "A Fish Called Kine." However, I will still get 100 episodes into this. How? Not telling! :3_**


End file.
